When a user accesses to the network on public equipment in the existing Internet Protocol (IP) network, he/she directly uses the public equipment's IP address to communicate with other users, and the network supervision agencies cannot track and trace the users accessing to the network on the public equipment. For example, in the existing network, ID card needs to be shown in order to access to the Internet, but most internet bars still cannot verify the authenticity of the documents, and even though there is no legal document, a user can surf the net with a certain public document provided by the Internet bars, which brings great difficulties for the network supervision agencies to track and trace.
Moreover, in the existing network, since the traditional IP address has the ambiguity of identification and location, the users are allowed to log in their own business accounts, such as e-mail, online banking, and so on, on the public equipment, but it cannot achieve the binding of the network layer IP and the application layer services for the user, once an account is lost, it may bring the user a great loss. If the binding of the network layer IP and the application layer services for the user is achieved with the traditional IP technology, when a user accesses to the network on the public equipment, due to the difference of the network layer IP addresses, the user will not be able to access his/her application layer services. For the network supervision agents, since the account cannot be bound with the user's IP, the supervision on the user has also been weakened.
In summary, the current traditional IP technology has the following problems:
1, since the traditional IP address has the ambiguity of identification and location, the supervision agencies cannot effectively track and trace the users accessing to the network on the public equipment, which not only has a security risk but also has difficulties to crack down illegal and criminal activities;
2, in addition, the ambiguity of identification and location of the traditional IP address also makes the users cannot bind the network layer IP with the application layer services, which cannot effectively protect the security of the application layer services.